My love
by Priestess Kikyo
Summary: I'm not so good at these so please read.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1:True Confessions  
  
Akane sat down next to the hospital bed were Ranma laid lifeless. Tears fell from her eyes down her face as she stared at him and the life support machine that he was on. This is all my fault .He would have got hurt if he didn't try to save me,she thought. "Oh Ranma I am so sorry .I didn't mean for this to happen.I really didn't., "She said as more tears fell down her face.  
  
"Miss Tendo."  
  
Akane jumped up and looked behind her to see who called for her. "Oh doctor Wagnar. You scared me! Any news about Ranma?"  
  
"I am sorrry.Ranma is showing no brain activity, but we would like to keep him on life support for a couple of more days to see if we get any changes.To be trueful we don't think anything will change."  
  
"So your saying,"Akane paused and took in a deep breath as more tears swelled up in her eyes."I am going to lose him?"  
  
The doctor didn't answer only stared at her in pitty.Akane fell to her knees and placed her face in her hands and began to cry harder than before."I can't lose him! I can't! Ranma don't live me I need you Ranma! I love you! "she cried.  
  
Doctor Wagner turned around and left Akane with Ranma and walked out in to the waiting room where Kasumi, Nabiki, Soun, Genma, Shampoo, Ukyo, and Ranma's mother sat in tears waiting for the return of the doctor.  
  
Ranma opened his eyes, but he couldn't see anything everything was pitch black. Ranma looked around in great confusion. Where am I? Where is Akane? He asked himself.Ranma sat there and looked around for a little longer when he heard someone crying. "That sounds like Akane! Is she hurt? Akane where are you? "He yelled.  
  
"Ranma please don't leave me I need you Ranma!I love you!"Akane cried.  
  
Ranma looked around for Akane."I am not going anywhere Akane...Wait did you just say that..."Ranma paused."You love me?"  
  
"Ranma please wake up..Don't live me!"  
  
Did that moron just not hear me say that I am not going anywhere?!"Akane I am awake..Where are you?"Ranma got up and begain to walk around and look for Akane.I must find her! Akane grabbed Ranma's hand and held it tightly in her grip."Ranma.."  
  
"Akane.."Kasumi said walking into the room."We just heard.."Kasumi wiped tears from her face and ran over to her sister and embraced her in a hug."I am so sorry ,Akane!"  
  
After Kasumi lefted Shampoo and Ukyo came in.Not to grief for Akane but to see there dear poor Ranma.  
  
"This is all you fault,"Shampoo said in between sobs."If Ranma not out chasing after you he still be okay.You not very good finace.Shampoo better for Ranma!"  
  
Akane stared at Shampoo."This is much your fault as it is mine!"She yelled.  
  
Ukyo sat on the other side of Ranma as Shampoo and Akane argued over Ranma .Oh my poor dearest Ranma ,She said to herself.Why didn't you listen to me and stay ?Why did you have to go after Akane?She asked herself.  
  
Ukyo closed her eyes and tried to rememeber the night her left.  
  
"Ranma honey don't go after her. She leaft on her own and she can come back on her own!"Ukyo said.  
  
"Ucchan I have to .I have to bring Akane back here.I have to make sure she is safe,"Ranma yelled.  
  
"But why , Ranma? Why?"  
  
"Because I Lo...Because I just do.No more questions."Ranma turned around and ran off.  
  
"I remember now Ranma honey," Ukyo said.  
  
"What Ukyo talking about?" Shampoo asked.  
  
"I remeber why Ranma left to go save Akane and bring her back."  
  
"What do you mean?" Akane asked.  
  
"Ranma loves, "Ukyo paused and took in a deep breath. "Ranma loves Akane. He told me so before he left .At least he tried too."  
  
"What you mean Ranma love Akane? " Shampoo yelled.  
  
Akane stared at Ukyo as more tears swelled up in her eyes."He told you that."  
  
Ukyo forced a smile. "Yes Akane. He really did. "Ukyo got up and walked over to Shampoo and grabbed her hand.  
  
"What you think you doing?" Shampoo asked.  
  
"We better be going now Shampoo. "Ukyo said dragging Shampoo out of the room and shutting the door behind them.  
  
Akane sat back down next to Ranma and took his hand again." Oh Ranma..."Akane paused." I never got to tell you this why you where well , but I am going to tell you now even though it wouldn't be the same as if you were awake. Ranma I really do love you."  
  
Akane released Ranma's hand and buried her face into her's and cried.  
  
Chapter 2: Where are you Akane?!  
  
Ranma walked around in the dark. He still had no idea where he was, but most importantly he still couldn't find Akane. He grew more tired as he continued to walk on.  
  
" Come on Akane where are you? "He asked as he collapsed to the ground. "Where did you go.Why have you stop talking to me?"  
  
After school Akane ran to the hospital and into Ranma's room where he still laid lifeless. "Ranma."She whispered as sat down next to him and grabbed his hand." Everyone at school hopes that you get better Ranma, but mostly I do."She said." You have been in the hospital for almost a week and a half now." Tears swelled up in Akane's eyes. " Why do I continue to talk to you like this. It's not like you can hear me." Akane paused and then let go of Ranma's hand and stood up.She then place her hand on the side of Ranma's face.  
  
Ranma then heard Akane's voice and slowly sat up. "Akane . I hear you." He yelled."I am coming to get you!" Ranma got up and started running to where he thought he heard Akane. The farther he ran he began to see a bright light. He closed his eyes as he walked farther into it.  
  
More tears feel down Akane's face as she stared at Ranma. "Oh Ranma please wake up.Please I really do need you." She cried.  
  
Ranma slowly moved his hand and placed it on top of Akane's that was still placed on the side of his cheek. Akane's eyes widen in shock and more tears swelled up in her eyes. "Ranma?"  
  
Ranma slowly opened his eyes and look at Akane.Her eyes were bright red from constand crying. " A -A-Akane.." he said slowly. He then smiled faintly. "I need you to Akane.."  
  
" Ranma your alive!!" Akane yelled. Tears fell down her face onto Ranma's.  
  
Ranma moved his hand from Akane's and wiped the her tear from his cheek. "Why are you crying Akane?"He asked as he looked up into her eyes.  
  
Akane fell to her knees and placed her hands over her face and cried. "Oh dear lord I am dreaming this can't be real.Just a week ago the doctors told me Ranma was brain dead."She said cring even harder.  
  
Ranma slowly sat up." You moron do you want me dead?! Your not dreaming!" He said weakly.  
  
Akane look up at him and stared into his eye for a few seconds and then got up. "Ranma.."  
  
Ranma answered her by saying her name.  
  
Akane got up and her face turned a bright red." You jerk!!!"She yelled." I am sitting her crying for you and worrying about you and when you wake up you insult me!!"  
  
Ranma laid back and stared pulling the cords and an IVs off of him while he listen to Akane yell. "You know what.. I think yelling is one of your best qualities." Ranma said sitting back up again.He threw his feet over the side of the bed. As doctors ran into Ranma's room to see why Akane was yelling and stopped in their tracks in shock to see Ranma sitting up and awake.  
  
"Imposible,"Doctor Wagner said walking over to Ranma."You were brain dead..There was no way that you would be able to live after that fight that you had been through."  
  
Ranma stood up."It's not that easy to get rid of me."  
  
Akane stood up with tears still in her eyes not believing what she was seeing.Ranma begin to walk to , but was still to weak and collapsed into Akane's arms.Akane held him tightly.  
  
"Akane.don't squeeze so.. tight.can't ..breath.."  
  
Akane loosened her grip around Ranma's neck. "I am sorry Ranma I thought I was going to lose you."She cried.  
  
Chapter 3: 6 months later  
  
Akane walked into Ranma's room and sat down next to him."You wanted to talk?" Ranma had a serious look on his face which Akane was't used to seeing so she automatically knew something was wrong.  
  
"Yeah."He answered. He then looked Akane into the eye."I don't remember."  
  
"Don't remember what?"  
  
"How I ended up in the hospital 6 months ago. All I remember is going out to find you. Then I was lost in some dark place and I was all alone, but I keep on hearing your voice.You were telling me not leave you that you really did love me and you needed me.So I followed your voice and I woke up in the hospital."He said.  
  
Akane stared at him for a few minutes and then sighed." Well I left Japan because we were fighting as usually.You got really mad and told me if it wasn't for our parents making the stupid agreement to get married you would go and marry Ukyo because she was much better at everything than me. You also said that no one could ever love me and that you would never grow to love me and wished I would just go away.I told you that I never loved you as well.So I left for America and on the way there I was kidnapped.When you found out where I was you rushed there to save me but you were defeated in battle with the Black Knight. Once you were knocked out he threw you into the ocean and by the time I got free you had been under water for 30 min and by the time I had found you, you had been under more than an hour.When you got to the hospital they told me that it was to late for you.That you were brain dead."  
  
"It wasn't true." Ranma said.  
  
"What isn't?"  
  
"That I never loved you because I do." He whispered.  
  
Akane stared at Ranma. "I know Ranma."  
  
Ranma grabbed Akane and pulled her in his arms.Akane look down and smiled.She was enjoying the warm feeling of being held in Ranma's arms.She closed her eyes and savored the feeling when she felt something wet slide down her cheek.She looked and saw Ranma's face cover in tears.  
  
"Ranma ?"She whispered.  
  
Ranma looked down at Akane and squeezed her tighter." I am so sorry Akane. I will never let you go nor let you out of my sight.I am not going to lose you.I just can't!"  
  
Akane slowly turned around in his lap and placed each of her hand on each of Ranma's cheeks and began to wipe tears off his face. As she wiped tears from his face tears fell from her eyes and down her cheeks. Ranma wiped Akane's tears away as well. After a few seconds Ranma stop and pulled Akane's face closer to his. Akane stared into his eyes as he brought her closer in to a deep passionate kiss filled with love and affection for on another.  
  
After a few minutes Ranma pulled away from the kiss to get some air. Akane laid her head on Ranma's shoulder and Ranma wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly.  
  
" Akane ,I love you!" Ranma whispered in her ear.  
  
"I love you too!" She answered. Ranma laid Akane down on his bed and within seconds he was laying down next to her.Her arms were wrapped around his neck and his around her back, and they were both lost in a another deep kiss.  
  
Chapter 4: A match made in Heaven  
  
Ranma reached over and grabbed Akane's hand from under the table. Akane looked over at him and smiled.  
  
"Are you two feeling okay?"Nabiki asked." You two have been getting along greatly for the longest of time now."  
  
"Well they are in love Nabiki. What do you expect."Kasumi said.  
  
"What makes you think I am in love with this uncute tomboy!" Ranma snaped.  
  
Akane glared at him.Her eyes were filled with anger and pain. Ranma knew he had hurt her feelings when she removed her hand from his grip.  
  
" Yeah and what makes you think I love this insensitive jerk!" Akane yelled.She then got up and ran up stairs.  
  
Nabiki and Kasumi sat there in shock when Ranma got up and chased her yelling, " Akane sweetie! I was only joking!"  
  
Akane turned around and stared at Ranma who look scared Please don't let her hit me,he thought.  
  
"Did you just call me sweetie?"She laughed." That's a first!"  
  
Ranma rolled his eyes and pulled Akane into his arms. " I Was only joking when I was." Akane placed her finger over his lips.  
  
" I know Ranma so was I." Akane laughed." Did I scare you Ranma?"  
  
" Yes I thought you were ticked at me."  
  
"I am sorry."  
  
Ranma smiled and leaned over and kisses Akane. Nabiki and Kasumi slowly peaked over the side of the stairs and saw Akane in Ranma's arms and Ranma kissing her.  
  
"This is pure treasure,"Nabiki said and pulled out her camera , and began to take pictures. " I can make a lot of money off of this at school!"  
  
"I knew it! I knew that they had feelings for one another," Kasumi said." And no you won't sell those pictures Nabiki that wrong!"  
  
Akane broke away from the kiss and grabbed Ranma's hand and lead him into her room.  
  
" Akane?"  
  
"We were being watched."  
  
" How do you know that?"  
  
"Because Nabiki was taking pictures and I saw the flashes."  
  
Ranma's eyes widened. " I got to get that camera! "  
  
"Why? " Akane narrowed her eyes." Oh I see Ranma!"  
  
"See what?"  
  
" You don't want people to know that you love me!" She yelled.  
  
"No Akane! I didn't mean it like that!"  
  
" Sure you didn't prove it then!"  
  
Ranma was getting agitated." Fine I will.I won't go after the pictures."  
  
"No that's not what I mean."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"Tomorrow when we go to school you have to hold my hand to school, during classes,when were are going to and leaving classes, and when we have to go to different classes you have to give me a kiss!"  
  
Ranma stared Akane." In front of everyone?" He said nervously.  
  
"RANMA!!!!" She yelled. Akane picked up the closest thing she could which was a tape dispenser and threw it at Ranma. Ranma ducked and the tape dispenser hit the wall making a hole where it had hit.  
  
"Akane I will do it but."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"You have to promise you'll never throw anything or hit me again."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Chapter5 : Ranma and Akane a couple?  
  
Ranma and Akane walked out the door and started walking for school when Akane stopped in her track. Ranma turned around and looked at her confused for a few seconds then remembered he was suppose to be doing something  
  
He forgot.I knew he wouldn't go through with it.Maybe he only told me that he loved me is because I have feelings for him and he didn't want to hurt me,she thought.  
  
Akane frowned and looked down. Ranma walked over to her and grabbed her hand which made her look up. She looked at Ranma and he smiled." Ready my love?"  
  
Akane blushed." I thought."  
  
"You thought I forgot!" Ranma interrupted. " I did for a second. I am sorry."  
  
When they got to the front of the school everyone stopped and stared at them. Akane noticed that Ranma didn't seem nervous or scared about doing this anymore. He seemed happy.  
  
Akane sat down at her normal desk for first bell and Ranma sat next to her.  
  
" Mr. Satome don't you usually sit in the back of the room?"the teacher asked.  
  
Ranma blushed." Well I wanted to sit by My Akane," He said.  
  
Akane blushed. He called me his!  
  
"Whoa Ranma are you feeling okay?" Said a group of students.  
  
Ranma flushed."What?! Akane is my fiancée I can't call her mine now?"He yelled.  
  
"Okay class clam down!" The teacher yelled.  
  
When lunch time came Ranma headed to the oak tree where Akane always ate lunch. When he got there Akane was sitting there with her face in her hands with a groups of girls surrounding her and whispering stuff to her. Ranma ran up behind them and one of the girls stood up.  
  
"What happened? Why is Akane crying?" He asked.  
  
Akane looked up at the sound of Ranma's voice .Her face was full of blood and her left eye was swollen shut and black and blue. Akane seeing Ranma she only cried harder.  
  
"What the hell happened to you?! Who did this?? I will KILL THEM!!!!!" Ranma yelled. Ranma pushed his was into the crowd of girls to get to Akane and pulled her in his arms." Akane, who did this to you?" He asked softly.  
  
"I. I .. I don't know!" She cried.  
  
"She was jumped by two women looking figures wearing all black with masks over their faces!" Said one of the frighten girls.  
  
Ranma clenched his fists." Once I find out who did this to you Akane.. I swear I will kill them!" Ranma then picked up Akane and started for home.  
  
Once they got back to Akane's house no one was home. Kasumi, Genma, Soun, and Ranma's mother were out shopping, and Nabiki was still at school. Ranma walked into his room and laid Akane on his bed. " I will be right back,okay?"  
  
"Okay."Akane said in between sobs.  
  
Ranma kissed Akane's forehead and then ran off in to the kitchen and opened the freezer.He grabbed ice and put in dish cloth. Then he gabbed a cup out the pantry, turned on the water stuck his hand under the water to make sure it wasn't hot then filled up the cup with water , grabbed some asprin and ran back to Akane.  
  
Akane stood up and started wiping tears from her face when a girl type Ranma walked into the room with her hands full.  
  
"Akane go sit back down. I got some ice for your eye and some asprin to ease the pain."Ranma said placing everything on the dress and walking over to Akane. " Come on now sit down."  
  
Akane sat in the edge of Ranma's bed and watched Ranma as she went back to her dresser and grabbed the glass of water and asprin.  
  
"Here."  
  
Akane took the glass and quickly took the pills, then Ranma took the glass and handed her the dish rag with the ice init.  
  
"Are you going to okay, Akane? Should I take you to the hospital?" Ranma asked.  
  
" I am okay Ranma. You don't have to take me anywhere."Akane removed the ice from her eye." I think I am going to go take a bath to get the blood off me ."  
  
Ranma looked at the cuts on Akane's face. It looks like she was attacked with a spatula, she thought. " Wait Akane!" Ranma said grabbing her arm and staring at her wounds.  
  
" Ranma I know it looks bad but you don't have to stare at me!" Akane yelled.  
  
"They're dead!"Ranma yelled." I am going to kill them!"  
  
"Huh? Who? What are you talking about?"  
  
" Ukyo and Shampoo. they did this to you!"  
  
"How do you now that?" Akane asked stopping in her tracks.  
  
" Who else would do this to you then Akane?!" Ranma said getting more agitated then before.  
  
Akane sat down and thought about it for a few minutes."Your right! One attacker had a spatula!" Akane said. " But kill then later Ranma. I am going to need your help when I get out of the bath."  
  
" Alright. WHAT?! With what ?!" Ranma asked a little confused and blushing a little.  
  
Akane laughed. " To put ointment on my cuts. What did you think that you were going to be able to come in the shower with me?!"  
  
" Uh.. no not really .." Ranma said nervously.  
  
"Yes you did!"  
  
" Ah shut up Akane!"  
  
Akane closed the bathroom door behind her and walked over to the mirror. She placed her hand on the cuts on her face. " I look hideous ," Akane cried.  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
At dinner time everyone was staring at Akane's face except Ranma. Akane looked up and everyone looked away.  
  
"WHAT!!!" Akane yelled.  
  
Ranma looked up and looked at Akane then looked at the others.  
  
" Akane dear what .. Uh ..happened to your face?" Kasumi asked.  
  
" I was attacked okay." Akane said pushing her plate away. " I am not hungry. I am going to go to bed. Night."  
  
Akane got up and walked up stairs. Once Ranma heard her door slam shut he thought it would be a good idea to go up and talk to her Ranma knocked on her door and when there was no answer he slowly opened it and walked in. " Akane?!"  
  
" What do you want?" She said sobbing softly.  
  
Ranma closed the door behind him and walked over to Akane , who was laying on her bed. " I am not going to ask you why are you crying because I know the answer to that. And I promise you that I will make Shampoo and Ukyo hurt just as bad after what they did to you!"  
  
Akane looked up. " How can you even bare to look at me. I am so ugly!" She cried.  
  
Ranma stared into her eyes. " No your not your beautiful to me. That's all that should matter to you anyways."  
  
Akane stopped crying and stared at Ranma. " Really? thought I was uncute."  
  
"Well, that was only a lie. I was afraid to tell you how I felt for you because I didn't think you felt the same way." Ranma then leaned over and kissed Akane.  
  
Well this is Chapters 1-6 I don't want to write anymore until I get some reviews. So reviews are needed. So I hope you like it so far.  
  
Luv,  
Kikyo-Chan  
Ranma and Akane 4 ever! 


	2. Chapter 7

Chapter: 7  
  
Ranma held Akane's hand tightly as they walked down the street towards the school. He wasn't going to let anything happen to her ever again. Akane looked up into Ranma's eyes. She could tell he was deep into his thoughts.  
  
"Ranma," She said softly.  
  
"Yeah, something wrong?"  
  
"No, what are you thinking about?"  
  
"Nothing," He lied. He knew that he already told Akane his true feelings for her, but he wasn't about to start truly acting upon his feelings. Well, at least not yet, and he wasn't going to tell her what he was thinking. He knew her attackers were Ukyo and Shampoo, and he had a plan to get them back for what they had done.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Once they got on school grounds Ranma released Akane's hand from his grip. Akane looked up at Ranma once she realized he had released her hand. He looked back down at her and smiled.  
  
"See you later Akane."  
  
"Okay," She said smiling back. "You want to meet at lunch?"  
  
"Sure." Ranma leaned down and Akane closed her eyes as Ranma's lips claimed hers. "Love you." He whispered softly in her ears.  
  
"Love you, too."  
  
Ranma turned and walked the other direction toward the group of his guy friends. They were all staring at Ranma blankly. They all witnessed the kiss he and Akane had shared.  
  
"What was that all about?" David asked.  
  
Ranma looked at the tall American exchange student. David was new here, but new a lot about Ranma's engagement to Akane and how they both hated being apart of it. "What was what about?" Ranma asked blankly.  
  
"Don't act stupid we all saw you kiss Akane Tendo."  
  
Ranma began to blush endlessly. "So, what's your point?" Ranma asked.  
  
David cocked an eye brow. "I don't know. Maybe we are just a little confused because you use to say how much you hated that you had to marry her. To me, I don't know about the other guys, but you looked to be enjoying yourself with that kiss and holding her hand."  
  
"Ah, mind your own business! Mine and Akane's relationship has nothing to do with you bozos." Ranma said walking away toward the school doors.  
  
"Oh, so you admit there is a relationship between you two." David said following Ranma. "So tell us how close are you two?"  
  
*Sweat drops* "What?!" Ranma asked.  
  
"You heard me! How close."  
  
"That's none of your business !"  
  
Ukyo turned the corner and saw Ranma walking with his friends.  
  
"Ranma honey, where have you been? I have been looking all over for you!" She yelled jumping into his arms.  
  
Ranma glared as he grabbed Ukyo arm and flinging her to the ground. "Stay away from me, or I will hurt you!" Ranma yelled.  
  
"Ran-Chan, what's wrong?"  
  
"Don't call me that, and don't act stupid with me! I know what you did to Akane." He yelled. "And warn Shampoo to stay away too."  
  
Tears swelled in Ukyo's eyes as Ranma angrily walked away.  
  
David looked at Ranma then at the crying Ukyo on the floor. He sighed and put out his hand. "Here." He said softly.  
  
Ukyo looked up confused. "What?"  
  
"Do you want me to help you or not?" He asked hand still out.  
  
Ukyo took his hand and he slowly pulled her up.  
  
"Leave Ranma and Akane alone, alright."  
  
(Don't mind the picture please.) Hey sorry this is short. I wanted to update but didn't have time for a long one. Thank you all for the reviews. Even though some of them I didn't really like, but I will take them and use the advice from them to make my fiction better. So please tell me what you think will make this better! I also wanted to add My made up character's profile.  
  
Name: David Stevens Age: 16 Birthday: April 15 Hobbies: Drawing and martial arts. Crushes: Like all the guys in Ranma and Akane's High School David at first has a crush on Akane until he meets Ukyo. Personality: David is a kind, caring young man, but at times he can be a real pain in the ass. He like all guys, David can be a big flirt. He is very smart. Other: David is an exchange student from American who is extremely smart. He not only speaks English, but Japanese, Spanish, French, and German as well.  
  
David's Picture. (I drew it. It's him and his ex-girlfriend that live in America.)  
  
(Ignore Hisa Ai in Japanese it means long-lasting love. Which was going to be her name . but she's American so it didn't work out.)  
  
Thanks you all!! 


End file.
